I Adore You
by witbeyondmeasureXOX
Summary: Dan's incessant singing while he and Phil are baking was driving Phil crazy, but then again, everything about Dan drives Phil crazy. Established couple. Just a quirky little oneshot filled with Phan fluff! :)


I Adore You

Dan was feeling particularly chipper as he poured the rest of the cake batter into the pan. They were making a birthday cake that afternoon for Chris' surprise party and Dan, much to Phil's aggravation, would not cease his obnoxious serenades. Baking with Phil never failed to put him in a good mood, and whenever he was in a good mood he could not help but sing.

"_Boy, I adoooooooooooooooooore you-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_"

Phil practically ran out of the kitchen when Dan had started his rendition of One Directions' _Best Song Ever._ Upon reflection, Dan realized that it was most likely the reason why Phil has been in the bathroom for over ten minutes. It did not bother Dan though, he just continued to sing anyways.

"_I adoooooooooooooooooore you-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_"

"Oh God, now he's on to Miley Cyrus! Make it stop," Phil groaned as he entered the kitchen.

Dan laughed devilishly. "You took a while in the toilet. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to stop my ears from bleeding," Phil shot back at him.

"Fine then, consider yourself written out of my Grammy acceptance speech."

Phil gasped and then pretended to walk out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me while I go cry myself to sleep over that," he moped.

"No wait!" Dan shouted, grabbing on to Phil's hand. "You're back in the speech."

Phil smiled and gave Dan a small peck on the cheek.

"Yay!" Phil exclaimed sarcastically. "So, did you finish mixing the batter?" he asked

"Yes. All we've got to do is stick it in."

Phil grinned.

"The _oven_, you pervert!" Dan chuckled, swatting at his boyfriend. "I think it's safe to say that I have been a bad influence on you."

Phil giggled and piped up with childlike glee, "Dan! Can I lick the spoon? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"You're such a child" Dan teased, but he could not resist Phil's pouty face.

"Fine, knock yourself out," Dan laughed as he picked up the cake pan. As he was bending over to put it in the oven, he heard Phil calling him from behind.

"Hey Dan?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning around to face Phil.

"Boop!" Phil said, bopping Dan on the nose with the chocolaty spoon.

"Phil!" Dan scolded, but lost all credibility when the biggest smile spread across his face.

Phil laughed then gently kissed the chocolate off of Dan's nose. He then wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and stared intently into his beautiful brown eyes.

"You know, your nose tastes so good, I might just eat your entire face now."

"But then who would be there to sing for you?" Dan asked as his face twisted in mock horror.

"Someone with actual talent, like Harry Styles," Phil replied, poking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"I hate you!" Dan shot back at him.

Phil smiled, "Hey, you know you love me."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do," Dan smiled back.

"Good," Phil spoke softly as he pulled Dan closer to him, "because I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I adore you too."

Dan laughed.

Phil leaned into Dan and their lips met lightly. The effect was electrifying, causing Dan to melt into the kiss as it grew more passionate. The kiss was delectable and conveyed all the love that the pair had for one another. Phil tasted like chocolate and his hair felt silky smooth when Dan ran his fingers through it. The two of them soon lost track of time and space, and Dan was beginning to think that they would stay like this forever. However, the oven timer eventually went off and drew them back to reality.

"Mmmmm," Dan hummed as their lips parted. "That was delicious."

"Yeah," Phil sighed. "Why don't we just make Chris another birthday cake tomorrow morning? It smells so good, I just want to eat it right now!"

"Okay! Sounds good," Dan responded. Then a smirk crept up on his face. "And lucky for you I still have a whole repertoire of songs up my sleeve that I didn't get around to this afternoon that can be sung for musical entertainment."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Phil shouted.

"Come on, it's going to be great! Get your sledgehammers out, cause it's _Wrecking Ball _time!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEECKING BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) This is the first time that I've tried writing a proper kissing scene, so I'm sorry if it's kind of lame. :P I didn't know how to end the story, so I just left it abrupt like that. I also wrote most of this late at night, so sorry if there's lots of mistakes! Anyways, I'll stop with my self-criticisms! Please tell me what you think in a review, it's really helpful to me! :) Don't be afraid to offer me suggestions on how I could improve certain things, because I still feel like a newb when it comes to Fanfiction! :P**


End file.
